Secret Apostle
by Bowpurity
Summary: A normal college student whom played Elsword for to long is suddenly send into the Elsword world! How will he survive? How will he react when he finds out that he even has a setting in it? Which will he pick to romance? All this and more, when I actually write... Inspired by Elwiki season 2 chapter 4.


Author notes: An apostle, from Classical Greek ἀπόστολος (apóstolos), meaning "one who is sent away", is a messenger and ambassador. The purpose of such "sending away" is to convey messages, and thus "messenger" is a common alternative translation.

_~Wikipedia._

* * *

"_We can go back thanks to you."_

"_Thank you for all your help."_

"_But there should be some reason why this place was connected to Elios. There's a high probability that we will meet again someday. I'll greet you again then. Bye."_

_~Eve_

It feels refreshing to be alone for a change. For the past three weeks, my free college break was occupied by…

Well…. I'll say it aloud due to it's ridiculousness.

"I was occupied because I bought an Elsword pet that was delivered to my home in real life. She told me then that my room is connected to Elrios, that is Elsword's world, because I have been playing too much Elsword. Later, I accidentally bought another one, and because I had to send them back to their world, I bought cash shop identifiers that arrived in the real world.."

….. Yea, I don't believe it either. It's just too odd. Still… I can't seem to fall asleep. Lying down in my bed, it's way to quite for me to sleep now. Did everything that happen was just a dream? I… I do not think so. My own body tells me that.

Ah, did I go ahead to far? Well, I should introduce myself.

My name is Ryouji Kawazoe, aged 23 and I'm just a normal college student. My entire life was one of ordinary means. I had friends whom I slowly drifted away from. I was average in my college grades, and I lived alone, working part time in a nearby convenience store.

It wouldn't be far from the truth to call me the world's most average college student.

But I wanted to be unique. It's just human nature. You wish to be unique as well, don't you? Like Seris, she's beautiful, a true Japanese idol… Well, for that, I stylized my hair uniquely, and I'm quite proud of it. I go by my in game character name, Raven, which I have now started to use for everything. My friends, both in real life and in the internet call me Raven, and I've grown to embrace it as my name as much as Ryouji.

Another thing you should know about me. I have a lv 65 Lord knight, lv 65 Rune slayer, lv 65 GrandArcher, Lv 65 WindSneaker, lv 65….

Fine. I have a lv 65 for all classes split across 2 accounts. I'm a little ashamed to admit it, but I did buy lv 10 amulets from the black market. Also….

SSS rank and S rank for all of them.

I really should at least one of the accounts later… Fantasy or reality… I honestly did spend a lot of money these past three weeks. The tragic corpse of the cash under my bed is proof of that…

Anyway, when it comes to Elsword, I really do play too much. I'm a pro. One of the best there is. In pve and pvp, my name's there in the top 20. My main is my Lordknight, named Raven with full mecha armor. Elsword is a little overpowered compared to Chung in my opinion. It's easy to chase down Renas, and teleporting Aishas are a good thing for you.

Still, the game's starting to get bland with only four characters. I heard that there will be a new character coming out soon, a girl, we guess, by her darkened shadow.

Well, it should be a girl, but what is with those two other blots? Does she use familiars to attack?

Honestly, I can't wait. I'm looking forward to beating my rival, Elesis and getting bragging rights. He plays as much as I do. Though I haven't spoken directly to 'Elesis' , there is not a single chance that the player playing it is a girl. We've met each other so many times in pvp… RavenFire vs FiraElis. RavenicArrow vs ShootingElis. You get the idea.

Someone this dedicated must be a guy. Girls don't exist on the internet.

Heh, I kid. On the girls don't exist part. Not on Elesis being a guy.

Well… sleep doesn't come easy… I should stop thinking I guess. College is starting soon, and I have to get as much game time as I can. I've been slacking in getting the Grendized Alterasia Type-B for my Void princess. That's my current goal.

Good night, Eve. Good night Elsword, may you two be well back in your homes.

* * *

Au notes 2: Next chapter title: Transport.

au notes 3: Yea it's short. Sorry, but I felt that the next morning deserves an entire long chapter.


End file.
